


The new school and the Principal

by DekuWritter



Series: Naruto's meat [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Shot, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loneliness, Masturbation, New School, Nude Photos, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DekuWritter/pseuds/DekuWritter
Summary: Naruto's life at his new school was not good, he hated every minute being in a place where he was not welcome and after a week of no improvement, he was called to the principal's office. But she has a plan, one that Naruto can't imagine.
Relationships: Terumi Mei/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto's meat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327994
Kudos: 42





	The new school and the Principal

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is a new episode from my sloppy Naruto's meat series. I hope you enjoy

Naruto sat in an uncomfortable chair in the little lobby outside the principal's office. The receptionist smiled at him.

"What are you in for?" she said, laughing.

Naruto shrugged and looked nervous.

"I'm just kidding," the receptionist said. "I'm sure it's nothing bad. You haven't even been here a week!"

It was Naruto's fifth day at a new school. His Kaa-chan got a new job that required her to move him across the country in the middle of his senior year. Naruto, so far, had not been happy. He had enjoyed his camp, his friends, and the mounting tension of deciding which high school to go to when it all fell apart. He had to celebrate his fiveteenth birthday in a new place and with no friends and he had yet to manage a meaningful conversation with another student. This chat with the school office receptionist constituted his longest interpersonal interaction with another human being since the move.

"It's probably a clerical thing or something like that," the receptionist said. She smiled at him from behind her desk. Naruto finally looked up. She was young, probably in her early twenties, and pretty. "Or she might just be checking in on you. Principal Terumi does that from time to time with the new students, to see how they're doing and stuff like that. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Maybe.

The receptionist's phone beeped and she answered it. She said something Naruto couldn't hear and hung up.

"Principal Terumi is ready for you," the receptionist said. "You can go right in. You don't even have to knock."

Naruto stood up and, for some reason, thanked her and she brightly said, "You're welcome, Naruto!" He adjusted his school uniform pants, which had bunched in an uncomfortable way while he sat, and he saw the receptionist glance where he adjusted. I've kept walking.

Principal Terumi's office was a warm, leathery and square. A window behind her desk lit the room in a dim, homey way. She had the usual stuff on her desk - a computer, office supplies, books, school phone, cellphone, a picture of her family.

Principal Terumi, herself, sat on a plush couch across from a plush chair. Naruto closed the door, and Principal Terumi stood up and they shook hands and she asked him to sit down. He did, again adjusting his pants and catching Principal Terumi glancing as he did it. She, too, was a pretty woman, fair-skinned and auburn-haired, in her thirties, buxom and with a long, thin figure that made her breasts look even larger. It didn't seem like she tried to hide them. They stretched at the fabric of her low-cut blue dress, the enormous cups very visible through the not-so-thick material. Naruto forced himself not to stare at the older woman's deep cleavage as they went through ritual small talk - nice weather, mornings stink, thank god it's Friday - before getting to the point.

"How's school going?" Principal Terumi said.

"It's okay."

"Make any friends, yet?"

"Not really."

"I'm sure you will. You've only been here a week!"

She laughed, reached over and gave Naruto a quick but encouraging pat on the knee. Naruto tingled a bit when she touched him and he shifted in his chair. The school uniform pants didn't fit right.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here," said Principal Terumi, crossing her bare legs.

"You're probably thinking: How can I be going to the principal's office? I haven't been here long enough to do anything wrong."

The phone rang.

"Sorry," she said, standing and walking to her desk. "Hang on a moment. I've been waiting for call and I think this is it."

Naruto watched her move. The dress outlined well the roundness of her breasts, her thin waist and wide, curving hips.

Principal Terumi answered the phone, and Naruto eavesdropped. Her tone changed when she talked to the person on the other end of the line. She got firm, stern, demanding, intimidating, mean. Her face changed to match. The person who called her had screwed up and she wasn't happy about it and she let that person know it. She acted like Naruto wasn't in the room.

"Again," said Principal Terumi, hanging up the phone after a few minutes, "I'm sorry about that. Like I said: I've been waiting for that call all morning. It always ike that - nothing happening for hours and then when you finally have work to do, the phone rings. "

She took her cellphone off her desk and sat back down on the couch, her leg brushing Naruto's on the way.

"So, you're wondering why you're here," Principal Terumi said.

"Am I in trouble?"

"I wouldn't say that. But I wanted to ask about this picture."

"Picture?"

Principal Terumi did some clicking and scrolling on her cellphone, then turned the screen to Naruto so he could see. She was showing him a picture of his penis.

"Speechless?" she said. "I was, too, when I saw it. Naruto, this is the biggest cock I've ever seen."

Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Yes, I said 'cock,'" Principal Terumi said. "Don't look so stunned."

"Why are showing me this?"

"Because I want to know if it's you."

"Me?"

"Yes. Is this a picture of your cock?"

Naruto fidgeted. He looked at the picture on the principal's phone again and back at the principal, who was staring at him, an austere expression on her face.

"Well?" she said.

"Yeah, it is. Why do you have it? And why are you showing me? This is really weird."

Principal Terumi sat back in the couch and looked at the picture on her phone.

"Jesus," she said to herself. "That's a big, fucking cock."

She put the phone aside and crossed her legs and clasped her hands atop her thighs.

"That photo has been circulating around since Monday," Principal Terumi said. "One of the teachers found out about it yesterday and told me. Apparently, someone took the picture while you were changing for gym and sent it to a friend who sent it to a friend and so on and so on — until it got to me."

"But how did you know it was me?"

Principal Terumi smiled.

"I asked," she said. "And you're not very good at hiding that thing — or those pants aren't. I noticed it when we met on Monday. All the girls are talking about you, apparently. I can't believe you haven't made a friend, yet."

She nodded at his crotch, which he had been trying to hide with the strategic placing of his hands.

"And I saw you looking at my tits," Principal Terumi said. Her face went cold.

"I wasn't."

"Don't lie to me. I caught you. I think I know when someone's staring at my tits, especially being a teacher. You think you're the first teenage boy to think they're smooth and gawk at my boobs?"

Naruto looked away.

"And now you're trying not to," she said.

Principal Terumi got up and walked to her desk, again brushing her leg against Naruto's. She opened a drawer, reached in and took out a pad of detention slips. She picked up a pen and came back to the couch, sat and crossed her legs and began to write, leaning the pad against her thigh.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said.

"I'm writing you detention."

"But why? I haven't done anything. You're the one who — "

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. I'm writing you a week's detention to for inappropriate conduct toward a teacher."

"But — "

Principal Terumi looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Yes?" she said.

"I didn't do anything wrong! Okay, I may have looked at your boobs but I didn't stare. It was an accident — and you're the one who told me to come to your office and showed me picture of my cock and then asked if it was mine. What if I tell someone?"

"Who's going to believe to you? I'll say you've been sexually harassing the students and teachers, including myself, and you'll be suspended. In fact, I'm thinking about suspending you now for allowing yourself to be photographed and disrupting my school and my morning."

Naruto was shaking.

"But that's a lie!" he said. "I didn't know! It's not my fault!" He took a deep breath. "I don't understand why you're doing this."

Principal Terumi tossed the pen and the pad of detention slips on the floor and put her hands in her lap. She glared at Naruto.

"Stand up," she said.

"Why?"

"Stand up or I'll suspend you."

Naruto stood up. She looked at the bulge in his uniform pants.

"Show it to me," Principal Terumi said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Show me your cock. I want to see it."

"But — "

"Take out your fucking cock, little boy, and show it to me or I'll kick you out of school."

"You can't do that."

"Do you want to try me? Show me. Now."

Naruto trembled. He fumbled his belt and then his zipper and opened his pants so the principal could see his green boxer shorts. He paused and at glanced at her. Her face remained stern and impassive.

"Take it out," she said.

He sighed and reached down deep into his boxers and pulled out his cock, letting it flop over the waistband and smack against his leg some way down his thigh.

"Jesus, shit," Principal Terumi said.

Naruto was a cute kid, lean and with combed blondish hair. He was a little shorter than average, reasonably athletic but shy. His cock didn't look like it belonged to him. Thick as a soda can and below a light tuft of pubic hair, his cock wasn't even hard and it hung more than halfway down his thigh.

"Get it hard," Principal Terumi said.

"Now?"

"Now."

"But I'll have to ... "

"Then do it."

He sighed again and took his cock in his right hand stroked, slowly at first, rubbing his hand — he couldn't get his fingers all the way around it — all the up and then all the way down. As he started to get hard, Naruto stroked himself faster, until his cock was fully erect.

The weight of his cock kept it from standing straight up, so it still kind of hung. It was just thicker and harder now.

He stopped stroking himself when his cock was hard.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Principal Terumi said. "Keeping jerking that monster dick. Or you're suspended."

Naruto again wrapped his right hand around his cock and stroked. Principal Terumi hadn't moved. She sat, still, legs crossed and hands in her lap, green eyes fixed on the lithe teenage boy masturbating his giant cock in front her.

"Faster," Principal Terumi said.

The boy stroked his cock faster and precum leaked out of the giant head. He kept stroking and the precum kept leaking, spattering out as he worked himself and landing on the carpet, the plush couch and then Principal Terumi's bare leg, where it dripped down her shin and around the curve of her calf. She eyed it. Naruto stopped stroking.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to get it on you. It's just that I ... "

"It's just that you what?"

"When I do this, a lot leaks out and it goes everywhere."

"Did I tell you to stop jerking off?"

"No. I just wanted to tell — "

"Fine. You have. Now, jerk that fat, fucking cock of yours and shut the fuck up."

Naruto opened his mouth to say "okay" but stopped when he saw the face Principal Terumi made. He grabbed his cock again and stroked. More precum leaked out. A rope dangled halfway to the floor before it broke and flew onto Principal Terumi, landing on the side of her exposed thigh and part of her dress. He watched the precum trickle to the couch. She did, too.

"Harder," Principal Terumi said. "Jerk that giant cock harder."

She uncrossed her legs, spread them a little and leaned forward, putting her forearms on her knees. Her dress went halfway up her thigh. Her face was eye level with the huge boy-cock and less than two feet away. Naruto jerked his dick harder.

"Use both hands," Principal Terumi said.

Naruto put his second hand on his cock and stroked — hard, almost violently, going all way to the base and then back to under the head. His dick made loud slapping sounds in his increasingly cum-wet hands.

He stared at the pretty, older woman in front him, ogling her long, white, smooth legs, and her breasts and cleavage swelling up in the tight dress.

Naruto said: "I'm gonna — "

"Shut up."

"But — "

"I said fucking jerk that fat, fucking horse dick, little boy."

Naruto shook and he stared at Principal's Terumi heavy, bunched tits and her bare legs where her dress and slid up her thighs and moaned. A thick rope of cum exploded out of his cock. It shot into Principal Terumi's face and splashed into her open mouth, back into her hair and down her dress, running between breasts.

She flinched and gasped, cum dripping out of her mouth. Naruto kept cumming, spraying the couch, the floor, himself and the stunned principal in front of him. He came for ten seconds, fifteen seconds, twenty seconds, thirty seconds. He let go of his cock and it bobbed and pulsed as he squirted. He closed his eyes and fell back into the chair, his pants now at his ankles, and he was still cumming, the last drops now just flowing out over his legs and onto the floor.

When Naruto, trying to catch his breath, opened his eyes, Principal Terumi stood over him. She was drenched. His cum dripped off her and matted her hair and dress. It pooled in her cleavage and ran down the top of her thighs. She pulled up her dress. She wasn't wearing panties. He was still hard.

"What — what are you doing?" Naruto said.

"I'm going to fuck that cock of yours, so you better stay hard if you don't want to be expelled."

Principal Terumi grabbed the teenage boy's dick and jerked it hard a few times, cum smeared all over the massive shaft. Then she smacked it, took it by the base and squeezed, and Naruto moaned. She smacked it again, this time off his stomach, and arranged herself above it.

Naruto looked at her small, hairy cunt as she held his cock with two hands and lowered herself all the way down on the boy, forcing his massive dick inside her as deep she could fit it, pussy quivering and dripping as she went.

"Oh, fuck!" Principal Terumi said. "Oh, fuck!"

She slammed her pussy down on him, then again and again. She held him by the throat as she fucked herself.

"Cum again," Principal Terumi said. "Cum again, little boy. I want you to fucking shoot that horse dick off inside me."

Naruto whimpered as she fucked him, as she slapped him, called him names. She spit in his face.

"Are you going to cum, little boy?" Principal Terumi said. "Are you going to fucking cum in me now?"

He moaned. She leaned close to his ear.

"Cum, you big-dicked little fuck," she said. "Cum inside me. Cum in my fucking cunt, little boy. Cum in your principal's pussy."

Naruto grunted and grabbed Principal Terumi's tits, pulling down her bra and letting her heavy breasts fall into his face, and pushed his cock as deep as it would go inside her. She screamed as he shot his cum and she buried her face in his chest, arched out her back and her body quaked and she screamed, her pussy dripping down his dick, his balls, his legs, as she orgasmed on this teenage boy's giant cock.

Slowly, Principal Terumi pulled herself up, and Naruto's dick fell out of her along with a waterfall of his cum. It splashed down his cock and into his pubic hair and down over his balls and legs.

Principal Terumi, cum-soaked, dazed and panting, fell into the couch. She looked at Naruto, pants around his ankles, cock semi-hard and hanging down over the chair. He looked back at her.

"Are you going to kick me out of school?" Naruto said.

"Not with a cock like that. Come see me again Monday morning."


End file.
